


Through Faith And Love

by PawPatrolAir



Category: The Lion King
Genre: Family Feels, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: Fuli is finally giving birth to her and Kion's cub/ or cubs and everyone waits to see new pride member/members.
Relationships: Kion/Fuli, Kovu/Kiara, Simba/Nala
Kudos: 21





	Through Faith And Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all~! Just a little something I wanted to write for my Kion/Fuli cub~! I hope you all enjoy and feel free to comment! Link to my Tumblr is below:

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

All was quiet expect for a few whispers here and there between the pride members as they sat outside of Pride Rock cave awaiting the arrival of the newest pride member/or members.

Kiara sighed happily as she leaned her head on Kovu’s shoulder who gave her a smile in return. “I can’t believe it, Kovu. We’re going to be an aunt and uncle.” Kiara squeaked softly.

“I know. I cannot wait to see the cubs or cub.” Kovu replied.

“Me too.” Kiara nodded, as her attention then went to the lion cubs bouncing up to her and Kovu.

“I cannot wait to be a cousin!” Said the older female whose name was Ahadi.

“I cannot wait more!” Said the younger female cub who was named Zarah. Kiara softly laughed at her daughters as Kovu leaned down and gave them each a gentle nuzzle. “You’ll both be great.” Kovu added in.

Vitani who was sitting next to her brother and sister-in-law smiled and then spoke up. “I can hardly wait either though!”

Kovu chuckled at his sister and shook his head in amusement.

Meanwhile Simba could not take his eyes off of the cave entrance as Nala sat there calmly with a smile. “Simba.”

The king turned his head to face his mate with a raised eye-brow. “You know you have nothing to worry about, right? Rafiki knows what he’s doing. After all he helped when I gave birth to Kiara and then to Kion.”

“It’s not that Nala… I just hope Fuli is doing alright. I mean I know Kion is in there with her, but what if- What if something goes wrong with the cub? Or Fuli is hurt somehow?… She’s our daughter-in-law and even before she and Kion got together I always thought of her as part of our family and well… If anything ever happened to her…” Simba mumbled.

Nala gave her mate a warm smile and nuzzled up against him. “I love Fuli too, but worrying about what may happen will not help. Giving birth isn’t a fast process… Especially if there happens to be a litter. And heck even one cub takes a while…” Nala responded.

“You’re right, Nala.” Simba nodded.

“Well of course I am!” Nala giggled.

Then just at that moment Rafiki stepped outside of the cave and everyone’s attention went to him. The old mandrill was smiling which immediately gave Simba relief in knowing both Fuli and the cub/ or cubs were okay.

“Fuli has had one cub. It is a girl. The royal family may go in first, then the rest of the pride may come on in a little bit.” Rafiki said.

Within a matter of seconds Simba, Nala, Kiara , Vitani , Kovu, and both of their daughters were entering the cave. “Now remember to not be loud.” Kovu whispered to his cubs.

“Right, Daddy!”

With that the family continued to walk deeper into the cave where they saw Kion sitting happily beside of Fuli who had a tiny new born cub held in her paws. 

Everyone gathered around Fuli and looked down to see a tiny half lion/half king cheetah snuggled up against Fuli’s soft fur. She left out a tiny squeak and then rolled over on her back and looked up at the Royal Family. Hearts melted all around at the sight of the little cub. She had Fuli’s king cheetah markings pretty much everywhere Fuli had them expect for on her face. The fur that covered her back, tail, head, ears, and legs were all Fuli’s yellow fur color. 

She possessed Kion’s red fur tuft on her head and even had a tail tuft that was also red. The color around the cub’s eyes were that of the lighter colors around Fuli’s and her eyes were green like her mom, expect not quite the same shade. Her toes, belly, and muzzle were the same color as Kion’s and her tail was that of a lion’s length and not long and curly like Fuli’s tail was.

“Kion, Fuli she is beautiful!” Simba said as tears welled up in his eyes. The King leaned down and gave his new granddaughter a nuzzle. The cub began to purr at the contact and raised a paw at Simba. Then everyone else gave the newest pride member a loving nuzzle before Kiara looked at the new parents and asked a question. “So have you two thought of any names for her?”

“We have decided to name her Penda.” Fuli answered. “Yup. Our little Penda.” Kion added in, as he gave his daughter a lick on her head.

“Well welcome to the pride, Princess Penda.” Kiara said, smiling down at her niece.

Then a loud voice rang out from the cave entrance before the royal family groaned in unison. “KION! I’M HERE! WE’RE ALL HERE! I’M SORRY WE’RE LATE, BUT WE HAD TO MAKE SURE WE TOOK CARE OF THE LAST PATROL OF THE DAY!”

Kion glared as Bunga ran up towards Fuli, only to be stopped when Ono grabbed his tail in his beak and began to try and pull him back. “We’re not supposed to be in here yet, Bunga…” Ono said with Bunga’s tail still between his beak. At the entrance of the cave Beshte chuckled at the scene.


End file.
